Brian gives Stewie a shot
by JustSomeAnonymousWriter
Summary: Stewie loved Brian for as long as he can remember and all he wanted from Brian is to return the love he has for him. Once Stewie confessed his feelings for Brian he agreed to give their relationship a shot as this would be his last chance of the happiness that Brian was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

_"I know we don't talk about dog years but I wish you could have waited to see how talented you were until I was gone. By the time I'm dead you won't even be 10, you'll have 70 more years to be good. I just wish I had 5 to be good."_

 _5 years later_

 _"Brian please don't go. I love you."_

 _Brian's life support flatlines_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Stewie eyes flew open and he sat up on his crib panting in fear from his horrible nightmare, ever since hearing those words from Brian at New York it was like a knife went through his heart. Brian was right, Stewie would lose him at a very young age. Whats worse is that Stewie never had the heart to tell Brian how he truly felt about him, he did'nt know when it happened but one day just out of the blue he suddenly fell in love with Brian. But he was too afraid of what would happen if he confessed his feelings, would Brian reject him or freak out and stop being friends with him. Stewie just couldn't risk it, he tried flirting with him and hitting on him hoping that Brian would catch his drift but nothing seems to be working. So far Stewie just tried settling with being his friend but as each day passes he had this overwhelming urge to tell Brian about how he left grew stronger and he might not be able to hold it back much longer, even if he did manage to have Brian his happiness will be short lived since Stewie would lose him when he turns 6. So that's why ever since New York he has been working on a project to prolong Brian's lifespan of that of a human, that way Stewie could have him for the rest of his life, and thank god its close to finished because its almost Brian's birthday. Maybe if Stewie gave his formula to Brian maybe he would realise how much he cares about him and may return his love, Stewie could only hope at this point.

1 week later

The entire neighborhood is at the Griffins celebrating Brian's 9th birthday (well except for Quagmire for obvious reasons), and everybody seems to be having a good time. But something was bothering Brian, Stewie was his best friend so why isn't he downstairs celebrating with him? Stewie's been in his room for the entire day, Brian could just go upstairs and check up on him but that would be rude the the people downstairs.

 _"Maybe I'll go check up on him after the party"_

9:00pm

The party is over and everybody seems to have gone home, now seems like an appropriate time to check up on Stewie. Brian walks up to Stewie's door and knocks 3 times.

"Stewie, are you in there?"

He got no response, he tried knocking again. Still no response, he pressed his ear on the door to hear if Stewie's inside. But all he could hear was sniffling and sobbing, Brian was confused so he slowly opened the door and peaked his head in.

"Stewie?"

He could see Stewie sitting on the floor with his back turned at him.

 _"Has he been crying all day?"_

"Stewie. Is everything all right?"

Stewie turned his head and saw Brian standing behind him. He just got up and hugged Brian tightly and buried his face in his chest.

"Oh Brian"

"Stewie whats the matter?"

"Its your birthday is whats the matter. Brian, your getting old. Your 9 years old and now you have at least 4 more years to live. By the time you reach those 4 years I would have been 6 and you would have been gone. And for the rest of my life I would never see you again."

Stewie hugged Brian even tighter and started crying wetting his fur. This tugged at his heart strings, all he could do is rub his back in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Stewie but there's nothing we could do about that."

"Yes there is Brian."

Stewie pulled away from the hug and pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

"I've been working on this for a long time. This will stop your aging by the time I reach 9, I'd prefer if we were the same age. This will also alter your DNA making you part human, effectively giving you the lifespan of a human."

Brians eyes widened. He couldn't believe what Stewie was giving to him.

"Stewie. I don't know what to say. This is such a big deal for me, I don't know how to thank you."

Stewie stepped closer to Brian and inched his face forward.

"Well there is 1 way you could"

Stewie closed the gap and gave Brian a kiss. This freaked out Brian, he just pushed Stewie away in shock. Stewie fell to the ground with a shocked face. How could Brian do that to him after everything he's giving to him?

"Oh why do I even bother?"

"What was that?"

"Never mind, you don't get my serum anymore"

"What? Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT"

Brian just stood there frozen. Did Stewie just say that he loved him?

"Brian. I have been in love with you for a long time, I would have told you I did but I was too afraid I would scare you and you'd stop being friends with me. I tried hitting on you, flirting with you hoping that you'd get it. But you never did, so I thought maybe giving this serum might help you realise that I love you and you'd return my love. But never mind, maybe I should just let you die because you'll never love me the way I do."

Stewie threw the syringe on the ground in anger and it bounced and rolled at Brians feet. Brian picked up the syringe and stared at it. Brian has been looking for "the one" for who knows how long and every girl he's dated has turned him down. But Stewie seems like he could be his one, no one has ever loved him as much as he did. But it was wrong, he wasn't gay and it wouldn't be fair to Stewie. But this will be his last chance of happiness and he just threw it away, maybe he should at least give this relationship a shot and maybe he might grow into it. Also he owes Stewie, not only has he worked hard for this but he also never payed Stewie back for saving him from a car. A Stewie from a timeline where Brian died had traveled back in time to save him the the accident that killed him the the first place and he didn't do anything to thank him in return. Sure he went inside his dreams and killed the monster that was tormenting Stewie in his nightmares but how does that compare to saving his life. He's been taking Stewie for granted despite everything he's done for him.

"'Sigh'. OK I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll give this relationship a shot."

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Remember that gift I gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah. That photo of us. You told me you given me the greatest gift of all. I still don't get what you meant by that."

"Well many months before that another you saved me from a car accident and saved my life. He explained that he came from an alternate timeline where I died and he traveled back in time to save me, and I never did thank you back somehow so maybe..."

Stewie's eyes started to tear up again, he hugged Brian again and buried his face in his chest.

"Oh Brian I'm so sorry for shouting at you, please don't leave me again."

Brian did all he could to comfort Stewie. He kneeled down and returned the hug while rubbing his spine.

"Shh shh shhh. Its OK, I'm here right now. Thats all that matters, look I'll take the serum and give our relationship a shot. Its the least I can do."

"'Sniff sniff'. Thank you Brian"

Stewie took the syringe out of Brians hand and jammed it into Brians shoulder. After taking the serum Brian started to feel really queasy and weak.

"Uugh. Stewie I don't feel so good"

"Its OK that's normal. That's just the serum taking effect, right now its coursing thorugh your veins and altering your DNA. It'll pass."

Brian collapsed to the floor clenching his stomach in pain.

"Oooohhh, Stewie"

Stewie put his finger on Brians lips

"Shhh its OK Brian. Your new boyfriend Stewie is going to take good care of you."

Stewie dragged Brian onto his crib and placed a blanket over him. He then began to undress himself until he was in his diaper.

"Uhh Stewie what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just like your fur".

Stewie then went to lie next to Brian snuggling in his fur. Stewie always loved Brian's fur and he always savored it whenever he and Brian hugged, his fur was so warm and soft and fluffy and was the most comfortable thing he ever felt. Brian felt his heart swell, no one has never liked his fur before. He then wrapped his arms around Stewie and embraced him tightly as they drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brian woke up, he looked around only to find that he's in Stewie crib all by himself.

"Good morning Brian"

Brian turned his head and found Stewie in a bathrobe holding a tray with food on it.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast in bed, see how your still confined in bed."

"Oh. Thanks Stewie that's really thoughtful. _Huh, no one has ever brought me breakfast in bed before_."

Stewie climbed onto the crib and placed the tray over Brian, Brian tries to sit up to eat but once he did his stomach started growling and started to ache so he went back to lying down.

"Its ok Brian, I'll feed you."

Stewie cut up the eggs, bacon and sausages into bite sized pieces and began feeding Brian piece by piece, after breakfast was done Stewie cleaned everything up and left the room to get rid of the dishes. Once he got back he climbed back to his crib and sat next to Brian, he then placed his hand on Brian's belly and began to slowly rub it in an effort to comfort him. Stewie knew that all dogs love it when someone rubs their belly so he smile when Brian moaned in comfort as he rubbed his belly. Brian was really enjoying his treatment from Stewie, no one has ever been this nice to him. Stewie began to rub faster making Brian moan louder, Stewie giggled as Brian writhed and squirmed in pleasure. Stewie kept it up for about 5 minutes...His hand was getting tired and it disappointing Brian as he really enjoyed it, Stewie can't stand the face Brian was making so instead Stewie tied of his bathrobe leaving him in his diaper again and snuggled with Brian. This did make Brian happy again so he went back to wrapping his arms around Stewie again to make him more comfortable.

"Hmmm Brian. Your fur is so nice."

"Thanks Stewie. You know your the first person who ever said anything about my fur."

"Maybe you've been dating ungrateful chicks who don't appreciate good comfort."

Stewie leaned his face in for a kiss but Brian backed away in shock.

"Brian whats the blasted idea?"

"Stewie. I know I said that I'd give this relationship a shot but I just think kissing is jumping the gun a bit."

"Its just a kiss, theirs nothing harmful in a kiss."

"Yeah but, you know I'd prefer to be kissed by women. I'm just not used to being kissed by a guy. Can we just take it slow? I promise I make an effort into this relationship."

"Oh alright Brian. I'll try not to do anything your not comfortable with."

To make it up to Brian Stewie reached up and scratch behind his ear making Brian moan and his leg started to move. Stewie found it cute that Brian had no control over his leg after someone got behind his ear.

"'Giggle'. Brian your so cute, its one of the reason why I love you."

Brian couldn't say anything back. Stewie's hand was doing its job perfectly and all he could do was moan. No one has ever called him cute, especially his dog hater of an ex Stella.

"Mmmmmm St-Stew-Stewie."

Stewie kept it up for about 5 minutes and Brians legs was starting to get tired. Brian tried his best to talk through his moans.

"Mmmm Ste-Stewie, oohhh Stewie my leg, mmmm tired."

"Alright Brian"

Stewie stop scratching Brian's ear. At first Brian was disappointed that Stewie stopped scratching at his sweet spot but at the same time he was relieved, his leg was getting sore.

"Hmmm. Why can the girls I date treat me like the way you treat me?"

"Because your dating bimbos that don't love you the way I do. Trust me Brian, I can give the you happiness you've been looking for if you just try us."

By lunchtime Stewie had fed Brian a tray of Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup, once lunch was done Stewie lied next to Brian. Stewie seems to be giving Brian a lot of affection, maybe its time for Brian to give him some affection to be fair. So Brian stroked Stewie's cheek with the back of his furry fingers, Stewie couldn't believe what was happening. Brian never shows him any affection before so there was no way in hell that he's gonna waste this. Stewie nuzzled Brian fingers after a while, now Stewie wanted more so he grabbed his paw and squeezed it affectionately. Stewie then turned Brian's paw around and kissed his palm, Brian pulled his paw away in an instant.

"Eew."

"Brian."

"Oh fine."

Brian gave his paw back to Stewie, Stewie grabbed Brian's paw and placed his palm on his cheek. Brian's paw was so warm and the soft pads on Brian's paw made the touch even better. Brian was touched by this, he can make Stewie the happiest he can be just by being near him. No one is ever like that around him. Brian nuzzled his nose on Stewies neck in appreciation, Stewie couldn't help but giggle as Brian's wet nose tickled his neck. Stewie then hugged Brian tightly and nuzzled his cheek on Brian's neck.

"Hmmm Brian, I love it when your cute."

"You are the first person to ever call me that."

"You are dating monsters."

By the time dinner rolled by Stewie had fed Brian porkchops. Now Stewie has his arms wrapped around Brians neck and is currently softly nibbling on Brians ear.

"'Giggle'. Stewie that tickles."

"Thats all the motivation I need to keep going."

Stewie kept it going until he yawned, it was getting close to Stewie's bedtime so who could blame him.

"Brian."

"Yeah?"

"Could you rub my back until I fall asleep?"

"Sure Stewie."

Brian wrapped his arms around Stewie and rubbed his back until he was sure he fell asleep. While Stewie slept Brian had to think about what happened all day. All day he was stuck in bed and Stewie had fed him, took good care of him and had given him lots of affection no girl has ever given him. No one has ever cared for Brian as much as Stewie did, maybe this relationship might be the best thing ever. Brian didn't know it but he was starting to fall for Stewie.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brian woke up next to Stewie still wrapped in his arm and in his diaper still.

"'Yawn. Mmm, good morning Brian."

"Mmm, good morning Stewie."

Brian sat up to stretch and much to his surprise he wasn't feeling queasy anymore.

"Oh my god Stewie, I'm not sick anymore."

"Oh Brian."

Stewie gave Brian a hug

"Thank god your feeling better. And thank god your not going to die after 4 years."

"Well thanks for taking care of me. And for the serum."

"No problem buddy."

"Now would you mind putting on some clothes? Lois may not like it seeing her baby in his diaper with the family dog in the crib."

"Oh of course Brian. I just can't resist your fur."

After having breakfast with the family Brian and Stewie are now sitting on the couch watching TV with Stewie's head resting on Brian's shoulder and his arms wrapped around Brian's arm, after the show they were watching was over Stewie turned to Brian.

"Brian?"

"Yeah Stewie?"

"Would you like to hang out all day?"

No one has ever asked to spend time with Brian, usually its Brian asking his date out. Brian smiled at this nice gesture.

"Sure Stewie. Its not like I have anything to do today, might as well spend the day with you."

Hours later

Brian and Stewie had arrived back at the house late at night in Brian's Prius. Brian had to admit that it turned out to be a pretty good day. During the morning Stewie took Brian to the dog park, they played all morning at it was a good thing Stewie brought the dog toys. The rope for tug-a-war and the tennis ball for playing fetch, 2 things that Stewie knew that all dogs love to do and so does Brian. Next in the afternoon they had lunch at a local coffee shop, Brian had a conversation with Stewie and much to Brian's surprise Stewie listened to every word. Usually women just ignored Brian's every word just so they can skip right to sex, but Stewies a great listener. After the great lunch at the coffee shop they spent the rest of the afternoon taking a long walk at Quohog Beach, sure they hardly said a word Stewie really enjoyed Brian's company. The girls Brian takes just spend time with him just for other reasons like making their ex's jealous to proving to others that their not a lesbian. And finale to kick of the night, Stewie actually got a reservation at a fancy restaurant for a nightly dinner date. Brian always worked his butt off and emptying his wallet for his dates and now its nice to know that his wallet will stay full for a little while longer. And now lets focus on the present.

Brian never had a perfect date before, he'd just had to give something back to Stewie for such a perfect day. He slowly inched his face toward Stewie's, Stewie gasped as he knew what was happening. He's always dreamed of this, sure Brian has kissed him before but in those instances they meant nothing. They were just acting just to get out of a sticky situation, but it seems like this time might the be kiss of his dreams. As Brian's lips was just inches near Stewies he backed out at the last second disappointing Stewie.

"Nyaah, I can't do it."

"Brian"

"I know I'm sorry Stewie, I can't kiss you. Its just that kissing a guy is just so wierd to me."

"I just gave you a perfect day. And I thought that you'd return the favour. You said you'd make and effort for me, you promised."

Stewie opened the car door and walked away, Brian can't end such a perfect day that Stewie worked so hard on a sour note, so he got out of the car chased after Stewie.

"Stewie wait."

He put his hand on Stewies shoulder and turned him around. Brian inched his face forward but instead of a kiss he just stuck out his tongue and dragged across Stewie's cheek. Brian was glad to see that Stewie's sad face was replaced with a blushing giggle.

"Brian."

"What? Dogs do that."

"You don't."

"Well maybe I wanted to."

"'Giggle'. Well I think I can accept this, they say licking is the dogs version of a kiss. I love it when your cute."

Stewie leaned his head in to kiss Brian back but he put his finger on Stewie's lips.

"Whoa. Stewie, baby steps. Getting kissed by a guy is still weird to me."

Stewie was still glad Brian licked him even though he never got to kiss him back but still progress is progress.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later

The past week has been great for both Brian and Stewie. Every morning Brian would give Stewie a good morning lick on the tip of his nose, Brian would always drop Stewie of at preschool and whenever they arrived he would give Stewie a goodbye lick on his cheek as a send off. Stewie appreciated the licks, it will be the closest thing he'll get to a kiss. During the rest of day Brian would been on his laptop writing, ever since he dated Stewie he never felt so inspired and was surprised on how better his writing got and how much work he got done. He just needed a muse to get him going and his muse was Stewie. When preschool was over Brian would be there to pick up Stewie, they would go back home and sit on the couch and watch tv. Sure they could use the time better to hang out or go on a date but both of them has just been swamped with school and writing its better of that they relax in each others company, plus its safer to express their love and affection for each other at home then the outside world filled with judgy people who would never understand what they have. Stewie would sometimes sit beside Brian and wrap his arms around Brian's arm or sit on Brian's lap with his arms wrapped around him, whenever commercials were on Stewie would take the time to marvel in Brian's fur and Brian would sometimes lap away in Stewie's ear affectionately or nuzzle him with his nose. And after dinner they would go to bed in Stewie's crib, Stewie would undress himself in his diaper so he could snuggle in Brian's fur and Brian would lick him good night and embrace him as they slept.

Yep that's how all their days were like as the week went by, the weekends were the perfect time to set up a date since they'd have the entire day all to themselves. Right now Stewie had taken Brian to a fancy restaurant and they just finished eating.

"Ooh boy, I'm stuffed"

"Oohh yeah Brian me too"

"Now what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"I may have a great idea on how we can spend the rest of the day, follow me."

Stewie had led Brian to the lighthouse in Quohog Beach, the climbed to the top of the tower and what they saw was marvelous and worth the climb. They can see high above the town and the beach, they just stood there reveling at the sight and watched the sunset. Stewie had taken Brian to a romantic spot and Brian thought that maybe it was time he finale gave Stewie a kiss, Stewie deserved it after all the work he put into this date. Brian inched his face forward, there was a part of him that urged him to stop and back away but he fought it, he owed Stewie this. As soon as Brian's lips touched Stewie's he was surprised that the kiss had been the best kiss that he ever had, he never had a kiss from someone who loved him as much as Stewie did and it felt great. Brian just kept his lips pressed up against Stewie longer then he intended to, and he swore that he heard Stewie squeal in their kiss. Brian couldn't blame Stewie for that, he had been waiting for that for a long time. Stewie then tried to slip his tongue in Brian's mouth but Brian just backed away.

"Stewie wait, not now."

Stewie was confused. Why would Brian just stop kissing him if he enjoyed it?

"Lets go home and take this to your room."

Stewie gasped in excitement, he can't believe what Brian was allowing him to do. He was dreaming of making out with Brian for a long time. Once they got into Stewie's room Stewie quickly shut the door and led Brian to his crib. Stewie pushed Brian down in a sitting position and playfully traced invisible shapes on the fur of Brian's chest with his finger, once he got the intimate atmosphere just right he pressed his lips against Brian's for the 2nd time that day. This time he did manage to slip his tongue in Brian's mouth, as Stewie's tongue explored Brian's mouth he pulled on Brian's collar to pull him in closer. Brian then began to kiss back, as he did that his paws roamed around Stewie's back. During the kiss Brian's eyes went wild as that was surprisingly the best kiss that he ever had. He never knew Stewie was a good kisser, actually Stewie was the best kisser ever, better than all the girls that he's ever been with combined. There was so much love and passion that went into this kiss. Both Brian and Stewie were both lost in time as they made out and it felt like they've been at it for almost 10 minutes, unfortunately they had to pull away just to get some air. Both Brian and Stewie were left dazed and out of breath.

"Stewie.'Pant pant'. You were just 'pant pant' amazing."

"'Pant pant'. Thank you Brian.'Pant pant'. You don't know how much that meant to me."

Stewie undressed himself to his diaper again and pushed Brian down to get him to lie down, he then lied right next to Brian and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night Brian"

Brian returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stewie.

"Good night Stewie."


End file.
